In vehicles designed for passenger transport, in particular for the transport of a plurality of passengers, for example in an aircraft passenger compartment, functional modules are arranged above the passenger seats; i.e., in the overhead region above the passengers, which functional modules supply passengers with, for example, light, air, emergency oxygen, or information.
The functional modules form what is known as a passenger service unit (PSU). The position of the individual functional modules of the PSU depends on, among other things, the seat configuration in the passenger compartment. For example, illumination elements must be arranged so that an emitted light cone illuminates the region between two seats arranged one behind another, rather than illuminating the seat. Furthermore, control elements that are arranged in the overhead region must be conveniently accessible to the passengers.
The functional modules are, for example, supplied with air, electrical energy and control signals by way of a passenger service channel. To this end, the functional modules are coupled to the passenger service channel; i.e., to lines in the passenger service channel, by way of connection interfaces.
Usually, during assembly of an aircraft, the passenger service channel is routed in a first step before the seat configuration of the respective aircraft is established. In order to adapt the functional modules of the PSU to the seat configuration, the connection lines of the connection interface of the functional modules on the passenger service channel usually include overlength in order to reach any possible installation position of a functional module in the vehicle.
Moreover, because of component tolerances of the functional modules, slight variations in the final installation position of the functional modules in the aircraft can occur, and for this reason also, overlengths in the connection lines on the passenger service channel may be required in order to compensate for these tolerance-related variations in the installation position. It may be necessary for the overlengths in the connection lines to be attached to the fuselage structure merely at a specified maximum distance from a functional module to avoid overlengths that are not attached.
WO 2011/079906 A2 and US 2012/312921 A1 describe a system component module for installation in an aircraft passenger cabin having a carrying device to which a PSU channel and an individual air supply system are attached. A fastening device is designed to fasten the system component module to a base plate of a stowage bin provided in the aircraft passenger cabin.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an interior component with functional modules of a passenger service unit that enables simpler installation in a vehicle as well as providing shorter overlengths of connection lines of the functional modules.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.